My friend and her sister
by Xemtlenc
Summary: A few months ago he was at university, and Freddie decided to jump ahead. Pairing: Tori/Freddie/Trina. Rating M for for obvious reasons.


**A/N: Once is not custom, I'll do a trio that I had not thought but obvious enough.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **My friend and her sister**

 **University of California, Los Angeles  
** **Years 2013,**

It's been almost months that Freddie Benson fantasizes about a girl from his friend group.

Unlike the other girls in the group, she is very simple and does not speak behind the backs of the people, this is what he particularly appreciates in her, that and her nonviolence. She is a very pretty girl by the name of Tori Vega.

He tries to get a little closer to her for a few weeks, they often talk to each other by texting and become very close while hiding a bit of their friends. One evening, returning from classes, he had to go to Tori's apartment to spend a moment together. He thought of it all day by imagining a whole lot of scenario on the progress of this visit. He was extremely excited about going to school, but he was far from imagining what was going to happen.

While on the road at the wheel of his Dodge Ram 1500 pickup, Freddie received a message from his friend, saying that she was returning from the shops and that she had bought something for him, which (of course) awakened his curiosity. He redoubled his desire to go there as soon as possible.

When he reached the landing of her door, he stopped for a moment before ringing to calm his ardor. He could have a big crush on Tori, she was still only his friend and he could not spoil it by a behavior similar to his former first crush to Seattle.

He knocked on the door and a moment later, opened.

Freddie discovers then Tori, wearing only a set of black underwear in ultra-sexy lace that allowed her to see her intimate parts through the fabric. Even in his wildest dreams, she was not so beautiful, he did realize that after 5 seconds his mouth was open, so he could not contain his stupefaction.

"Well, it seems to like you" Tori smiled happily, delighted by his reaction.  
"I, I ..." he could not even say a word more.

She was so beautiful, the subdued light revealing her fine silhouette, half naked in front of him, he had dreamed of this situation dozens of times without being able to make it real.

And she was there, in front of her door. He approached her and she clung to him. Her thin lips on his, his body against hers, a strong erection made him feel very cramped. After a good minute of fiery kisses, she knelt down and began to undress him.

She gently lowered his pants, then his underpants, revealing his monumental erection to her eyes. She began to make him the best blowjob of his life, much better than the performances of his ex-girlfriend blonde, her tongue sliding slowly on his penis, caressing the rest with her fingers.

She did all this without leaving his eyes for a second. At the age of 19, Tori had kept a childish look, something else that pleased him and which, at that moment, kept growing her excitement. She was sweet and did it like a goddess.

After a few minutes, he lifted his friend and finished undressing her while kissing her. He then gently elongated her on the sofa and began to penetrate her.

It was a magical moment, he could not believe that it really happened. The heat of their bodies against each other, her small breasts that pointed by the excitement, the sensation of penetration and the happiness that it procured them. He was lying on top of her, her body was entirely his, he could do whatever he wanted of her. She clung to him, her arms around his neck, her legs all around his thighs as if she wanted him to go further into her.

Freddie got up and leaned against the wall, and he kept shouting her for about ten minutes.

* * *

Then they hear the door open, they hardly have time to hear the lock to turn that they see enter the sister of Tori, who lived under the same roof.

Trina Vega was as beautiful as her sister, not in the same style but they were both of almost equal beauty. She was surprised to find them there, in the middle of her apartment that she shared with Tori, making love against the wall. This situation then raised in her a certain amount of excitement.

"So little sister, did not we say we will share our lovers?" Tirna said, crossing her arms with a false look of indignation.  
"That's right, I'll do it with pleasure, so come join us" Tori answers, shrugging as she caresses her lover's back.

Wow! Freddie did not even think he could make love with Tori, so with both sisters!

That went beyond his wildest fantasies. Trina started a very sensual striptease, he withdrew from Tori and laid her on the floor. Her big sister immediately grabbed his dick to show him that she knew how to do a blowjob as well as Tori.

What better dream in this situation than two sisters kneeling before him, sucking him like goddesses?

Freddie did not want to stop there, his excitement at the highest, he told Trina to turn around so that he could take her from behind, a position that he liked very much. She obeyed without flinching and he began his in and out. Trina was very sinuous, even more than Tori, which gave him a feeling of power that made him put on hip blows of exceptional strength.

She shouted so loudly that the neighbors had to ask if there was not a murder next to their apartment.

"Oh yeah, go ahead, louder. Yeah, yeah, go ... AAAAHHH" Trina shouted even more.

Her cries of pleasure made him stronger than ever, and he did not even know how he could hold out for so long.

He was unleashed, she was so wet with excitement that it slipped wonderfully, a sensation divine. His hip blows on her big buttocks caused more and more clicks, the apartment was filled with a torrid heat that only added a wild side to the atmosphere.

 **...**

Freddie had continued to make love to the two sisters, who had completely surrendered to him for a good half hour.

When the time came, Trina, who seemed to be the naughtiest of the two, knelt before him, casting a look so exciting that he exploded in her mouth. He understood at that moment that it was not the last time he would come here.

This evening marked the beginning of long nights of sex unleashed with these two sisters favorite.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
